Amaru Mizushima
Amaru Mizushima (水嶋天流, Mizushima Amaru) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She's known well for her seemingly angelic appearance and personality, as well as her brutish strength. Amaru is a member of the Mizushima clan, a group of blacksmith shinobi. She's an original character created by ~Love-Inspired of DeviantART. (Now on the account SweetContext☆). Background Early Life Amaru entered the academy with a shy disposition but quickly drew others to her with her soft and approachable personality. She was popular with the boys in her class of the time, but in this case one would find it very difficult to approach her. Amaru from a young age was very preoccupied and enamored with her clan's work as blacksmiths. It was her goal to become a fine blacksmith for her Akiyama counterpart someday. As such, Amaru was always excited about Ōkami's lineage; hoping that he would one day receive her weapons. She would never admit out loud her feelings for him, but it was apparent to her family when she became incredibly jealous of her brother Yūsuke, who had become his blacksmith instead. However since Ōkami was now apart of the compound, she buried her feelings so he wouldn't catch on. Later on, Amaru was put in a genin team alongside Ōkami and excelled quickly to status of chūnin. Although near each other for many years, the two spent most of their teens unaware of the other's mutual affection. Coming of Age As a member of the Mizushima clan, Amaru had to pass her coming of age ceremony to continue being a blacksmith in the clan. The age that the ceremony is conducted is thirteen, and are accompanied by a jōnin ranked smith to help in the forging of the weapon of their design. Amaru chose the design of a small dagger, and spent the weeks leading up to her ceremony diligently planning and sketching. When the day of the ceremony arrived, she was joined by three other clansmen who were also crafting their weapon. This ceremony would last most of the day. Amaru from then on was certified to continue her work as a blacksmith. She keeps this weapon on a small pedestal to remind her of her hard work. Personality To most, Amaru has a very soft personality. She's polite, friendly and very soft-spoken. As a child she was very shy and from her perspective, found it difficult to make friends despite easily drawing others to her. After some gentle encouragement from her brother, she began to open up from her shell and make friends. However, while being known for her kind and gentle demeanor, at home she was notorious for tantrums (of which she was aware of) that came with unparalleled strength; strength which only became greater from smithing. Because of this, she only tried to hide the quick-to-anger side of her as she thought her friends wouldn't like her anymore. Her sensei noted this behavior to her, and acknowledged her worries over her friends. She suggested that perhaps she find an outlet for her emotions instead of having her tantrums, and that maybe one day she would be able to release her frustrations healthily. This helped Amaru feel better about her emotions and grew to have a healthy balance between frustration and happiness. Over time, she allowed her friends to know about her brutish side, and even demonstrated it when she was annoyed by other's behavior (such as older shinobi picking on younger ones, etc.). Deep down, Amaru will always be kind and generous, even when she becomes irritated; her actions are always in thought of others. By Part II, she's displayed an unforgiving attitude to those who harm comrades and family, showing that she perhaps learned this attitude from her sensei. Amaru always had feelings towards Ōkami. She admired his strength after his family's death, and the perseverance to get his cousin to safety. During her time spent in the Anbu, she visited him when she had time off, and became very distraught at being unable to see him while he was in the hospital recovering. The two grew closer and at some point began to date, and later on they are married in The Last. By the epilogue, Amaru is a mother and shown to be very loving towards her family. She also returns to being a working shinobi. Appearance Amaru has light turquoise hair, soft black eyes and pale skin, with a purple diamond accenting her right cheek. Her bangs are often covering her forehead, usually to keep any hot fragments from crafting off of her face. Her brother however, encourages her to change her hairstyle in favor of one that shows off her face more. amaru.png|Amaru's casual appearance in Part II amarujonin.png|Amaru in her Jōnin uniform Her usual attire consists of an Anbu uniform; grey flackjacket, dark pants and a tight sleeveless shirt. Her mask is styled to look like Anubis. On her days off her casual attire consists of a dark grey crop top covered with a plum colored angled dress. Beneath she wears dark tights similar to Rin's and vince nina style flats. In The Last, Amaru switches to a knitted sleeveless cowl-neck dress, with light blue heeled sandals and white capris. In the summer, she opts out of wearing capris. When working, she still wears the typical Anbu uniform. Several years later, after becoming a mother, Amaru's hair has grown to shoulder length and is usually pulled into a small ponytail, although she lets her bangs fall to the side of her face. Her figure becomes more feminine and when on-duty, wears a modified version of the jōnin uniform. Blacksmithing When Amaru is working at home, her style changes quite a bit. She wears a heavy leather apron, heavy arms-length leather gloves, and a welding mask to keep debris out of her eyes. Her tools are kept on a belt attached to her apron. Abilities Part I Part II Epilogue Trivia Quotes Resources * Her infobox image was created by Lumaki-san. Permission has been given for use. Category:DRAFT